


can't reach (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon).  PG.

by WynCatastrophe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Canon Compliant, Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynCatastrophe/pseuds/WynCatastrophe





	can't reach (Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon).  PG.

 [](http://pronker.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pronker**](http://pronker.livejournal.com/)  requested Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, "any which way but loose," when she won a drabble for guessing correctly the sneaky science word in my latest Project Revision post.  It became a ficlet, at 194 words, but I hope she likes it anyway. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.  I am not making any profit from this fan fiction.  

Inspired by a scene in Greg Bear's _Rogue Planet:_ a missing scene _._

 

____________

_He says you’re hard to talk to._  

 

Anakin can’t possibly know how much the words hurt him, even if Obi-Wan is well aware that they can’t really have come from Qui-Gon.  Obi-Wan was _always_ hard to talk to, especially when it mattered.  If he had been less resistant, easier to reach – might Qui-Gon be with them still?

 

_Nonsense.  The Sith killed him, on Naboo.  Talking could never have changed that._  

 

Except ... if they’d talked more, along the way ... they might never have ended up on Naboo.  Or they might have done things differently, once they’d got there.  Or ... something.  A small change, years ago, and everything might have been different. 

 

That way lies madness, and endless regret, and Obi-Wan knows it.  This is not a path the Jedi walk.  But still, even knowing all this, it is an effort to release his guilt and loss and questions into the Force, to breathe in instead the vibrant sense of life that Zonama Sekot generates, and to center himself once more for the mission ahead. 

 

_I miss you, Master._

 

He can almost hear Qui-Gon’s voice in return: _I know, Padawan._  

  



End file.
